Marching on
by seth 8627
Summary: An intervention by Murdock's Doctor leads to an interesting outcome for Murdock and Face. Basically a study of Face and Murdock's friendship and antics. Takes place after the episode where Murdock is kidnapped by the bounty hunters.
1. Chapter 1

It's neck was being strangled mercilessly by her hand as she refused to let it go. Uniforms were scrambling to release her long fingers from their mission and failing until one of the men plunged the syringe into the lady's own neck. Her body fell limp into the waiting arms, the fire and fight gone; snuffed out like a candle without sympathy.

The commotion now settled, he was guided with patient force into his room. Resigned, he noted the bolt slide across and the keys rattle as they were withdrawn hastily. 'Tetchy are we?' Murdock thought while replaying the scene in the corridor. It wasn't as if argumentative or difficult people weren't a common occurrence- he was in an institution- but he couldn't recollect ever seeing a lady-patient. Oh well, he took himself over to the barred window and watched the trees sway. They synchronized to a three quarter tempo, a waltz. Unconsciously Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake was hummed as he sat there watching the pines dance and clouds roll past behind them as he waited.

* * *

The Good Doc always eyed him like a hawk; a sudden pang of guilt filled him as he thought of those poor little field mice who had to put up with this everyday of its' life. Scurrying around, hiding from the fearless predators and always looking over its' shoulder while he had the VA as a haven. 'The rest of the team didn't,' He sighed unhappily.

"Something you want to share Murdock?"

"Nothin' really, was just thinking..."

"Yeah? What about?"

HM looked right through the Doc, remembering another man's voice say the same thing. It was years ago on the other side of the world but the memories darted up as if they were happening.

The canopy swept back the sun's rays. Hiding them behind the patchy green carpet that trapped in all the drowning, hot, muggy air. Hell was unrelenting. He was staring at the young Lieutenant's boots, caked in blood and mud- heck he wouldn't be surprised if there were tears in that mixture as well- his body pressed flush against the other man's despite the stuffy heat. "Facey, why'd ya..."

"Volunteer as a punching bag? Can't let you have all the fun bud," Face tried to laugh with his trade mark smile, but failed as the movement jostled his ribs contorting the reassurance into a tight, cringing gasp. "Forgot about those..."

A branch snapped. Shattering the dim sense of comfort they'd found in the silence. Immediately both sets of eyes scanned the dense growth radially. Murdock could hear his heart pounding in his ears; surely they'd hear it too. Grasping for any object he could turn into a projectile. He felt the cool, smooth surface of rock and clutched it tightly into his palm. Some part of him noticed Face do the same. Sweaty fingers pressed on his wrist, they'd both act on the count of three. A fleeting movement caught in the shadows hitched their breath. It ceased all movements and the pair were helplessly transfixed the spot. Two meters more to the right a green dot flew through the tiny clearing. They both jumped and felt their hearts stop.

The stones dropped into the leaves they were found in. Face's brain caught up with the play milliseconds faster than the Captains as no explosion was heard, his expression was blank and confused. "A bird?" If he did sound slightly hysterical, neither man said anything. They both stifled relieved laughs as the anxiety drained from them.

"Cutest darn Charlie-bird I've ever seen." Murdock joked, ignoring the fact that bird had nearly scared him to death.

The pattern continued, repeated itself countless times, every sudden noise had them wound up to the point of imploding. It was an excruciating self inflicted mental torture. Each time it could have been Charlie; they had to be ready. They went together or not at all. Hours later, when Hannibal and BA returned with help, their minds and bodies gave up. Relaxing into the comforting voids of unconsciousness, still leaning against each other.

"James? James?!" Sigh... "Captain."

His mind jerked back to the present. A chill ran through him, it was a lot colder without his team around... His therapist jotted down blind notes as he kept watching the Captain. The faint scratches of pen on paper grounded the pilot's sense of reality, calming the last of his racing pulse.

"Billy's tryin' to dig his way outta here."

"No one ever said that he had the best bone in the garden." The older man chuckled half heartedly. Murdock had the strongest sense of creativity and widest range of metaphor's he'd ever dealt with. "You had a flash back." There was no doubt or question to the psychiatrist's statement. "Why does Billy want to leave?"

"I've tried telling Billy to stop being silly, but just like when Little Bo-peep lost her sheep; the cows are tryin' to come home." The former pilot pouted.

"But aren't the cows at home where ever they are?"

"Can I think about that one?"

"Take your time, we're done for the day. Are you going to see what the Art class is doing today?"

The patient grinned, any melancholic mood flicked off like a switch. "Nah, think I might revise the great Operas." Murdock over pronounced the last word with a dramatic flourish, making it sound more like 'op-rraaas' before raising his right arm in a crisp, formal salute then mock it by cascading the offending arm all the way down to his toes in a bow.

"I'm not going to be treating BA next, am I?" He quipped to which Murdock's devilish smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes, as far as the Doc could surmise, meant he would take that as a challenge depending on what was said next. So he decided to retreat rather quickly, "I only want to see their fake names in the visiting books. Why don't you go make a start on the second act?"

* * *

An hour later the theatrics was interrupted by an arrival. The VA was safe- his kidnappers had even reported to the staff first- and the music rooms were a common area, so he felt no need to turn and find out who traipsed into the space like a drunk elephant. It wasn't until he realized that his voice was being echoed by the piano that he resurveyed that specific corner. It was the same girl who'd attempted to keep her guitar from being confiscated the night before.

Her head had tilted sideways with the left ear turned closer to the instrument, studying the sounds from the piano while the other listened to the pilot's baritone voice. Shadow Un at least paid some attention to her charge because Shadow Deux was nearly asleep Murdock noted with some humor. Once that piece finished the girl turned and looked at him clearly for the first time, her small face lit up with an irrepressible smile that begged him to go on. He did what any gentleman would do and obliged her with the dip of his head; launching into Don Giovanni when the door opened again. This time his rather shell shocked Doc entered, paused and pulled the two orderlies on suicide watch.

A few minutes it seemed they wouldn't return and Murdock couldn't seem to keep his curiosity in check now. "You a nurse in a M*A*S*H or somethin'?" Dark hair cascaded over her pretty face as she shock her head, no. He paused, trying to come up with any other military scenario that would have mentally damaged such a young girl. There was only one, "Your Father's one of the Brass ain't he?" She nodded, the smile momentarily lost.

Maybe it was because of the time with Face and Hannibal that she seemed off, he looked at her again with fresh eyes. There was a spark, a little bit of menace and fun, in her. Yes, the girl had a bit of the jazz going on. "You're not a mute like they think you are."

"And your not insane,"

"Howling Mad Murdock," He offered with his hand.

She took it, "Kay Anderson, you won't tell them will you?"

"With those big puppy dog eyes? No way chica." A floppy, reassuring grin sprawled over his face and reigniting Kay's. "What's with the scam pretty lady?"

A faint rattle sent both of them into action; Kay began a new tune and Murdock mumbled over a few random lines not caring that each one was from a different opera. The Shadows were back.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys, yeah my summary sucks sorry. Please let me know what you guys think.

* * *

Hannibal wore his masks for enjoyment most of the time, being an actor demanded it, but like Face he had a couple of guards in place. His self-assured air for one. As leader he knew the others would follow him anywhere- their trust complete and total- and he knew that his team's lives were his to hold. It was like tap dancing through a minefield on the best of days and it knocked him for six every time he had to pretend that failure wasn't an option; his grey hair could attest that. This was a time where he could let the betrayal hurt and ditch the fudged, off-handed jokes. Because the truth was, he was a career man who'd been set-up and left hanging, but it wasn't just him, it was his whole team too. Mostly, the older gentleman enjoyed being able to relax with the kid in a way where he didn't feel the need to be 'Colonel Smith' anymore. He was done with that. But not with the men he served with, no he would never give up on them.

Except the kid in front of him wasn't really a kid anymore. He was never really an innocent kid to start with; sure he looked like an angel but it was clear he had fallen. The boy was born a trouble maker and Hannibal liked that from the start. Especially when he was smart enough to avoid the bulk of the flak that was stirred up. He never regretted putting him on his team. He gained something indescribable from doing it, something invaluable he'd never experienced before. Not for the first time, he studied the man in front of him with warmth. With pride.

Today was of the few occasions when he was caught doing so in private. Face's expression seemed to change from distant, to mild surprise and finally settle on a faintly jaded look behind the painted smile. "Got any films coming up?"

"Nah, they're all in the cutting stage and I don't plan on searching for any new parts until the producers figure out if we're doing another film. Being exclusive increases demand after all," He answered helpfully; adding a small, jazzed up, smile to his last sentence before erasing it to allow for his genuine concern. "Temp, come on kid, what's eating you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"You only say that when your not," An accusing cigar pointed at him from between Hannibal's third and second finger. The young blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair and dropped the pretense.

"I'm just tired Hannibal, the last one dug up a couple of triggers..."

"Kid, that was last month. Why didn't you drop by earlier? You know my door's always open and that they go away faster when your around one of the team. Stay a couple of days, I know you've got a bag in the Vette."

"But..."

"No buts Temp. It's no inconvenience; I do enjoy spending time with you outside of jobs and you never have to do this alone. Humor an old man,"

Face didn't reply with words. He simply did not need to. The rueful smile as the Lieutenant eased back in the armchair said enough. The two of them met regularly, even when they weren't on jobs. It wasn't really for conversation or for company. It was so they could just sit, without any masks, and conform to normality; well, as normal as life on the lam got. Their exposed interior equated to Eden's nakedness; something pure and innocent that both parties acknowledged as sacred without acknowledging it at all. The younger man appreciated that on these occasions he was who he was, cherished the fact the father-figure opposite him knew it and it wouldn't change anything. With his best faces removed; the insecurity, self doubt and pain were all too obvious. He used what he could to guard his beaten heart. Experience had taught him that it was all too easy to break and that all the shards and splinters could never be found again, lost for all eternity. The parts that would always rest permanently with those who'd shattered it.

Unlike many other occasions, where the pair lounged for hours on end blissfully unaware of the outside world, they were interrupted. Hannibal's phone rang and was answered immediately. The man gave polite 'hmmm's and nodded vaguely much to Face's impatience. It was frustrating enough to hear one half of a conversation, but he got nothing when the caller monologued like this.

"Alright, thanks for calling. One of us will be down soon." The phone was replaced a little forlornly by the commander. "It was Murdock's Doc. He wants to try 'family' sessions, it seems his flashbacks are occurring more often."

"I'll go," Face offered instantly, he owed the pilot more than he could ever repay. That and, well, they were inseparable at the soul; they carried a part of each other everywhere. "I already know my way around the VA and I can just easily scam my way in to stay with him as a visiting Doc."

Hannibal nodded warmly, smiling a little at the way the young man skirted around the fact he just wanted to be there for his brother. "I wasn't going to stop you," Temp rushed to his feet, sliding the keys to his pride and joy off the table and headed for the door. He paused as Hannibal's hand rested on his shoulder, "I'll inform BA, and we'll both meet you guys in a couple of days. I know you'll look after HM, but keep an eye on yourself too. I need my Second at his peak."

Face twisted and looked the grey haired man in the eye, showing some of the selfless concern and worry that aged him more than anything else could. "You too Hannibal, I'll see you soon."

As he listened to the door close and the engine roar into life down the street he whispered what he always did after they parted ways. "Take care son."


	3. Chapter 3

When the Shadows brought Miss Anderson from her room that evening they no longer haunted her at every moment. She was left inside, alone, the door locked behind her and a prisoner to the world around her. 'Honestly,' Kay chided herself, 'You should be used to it by now.' She flicked the lights off before gliding over to the piano her hands instinctively cradled over the keys and sent pulses through them, elbow pivoting on the end of each phrase making the sound richer on the small upright. Drawing out every inch of quality from the mistreated instrument. Happily preforming at it's peak for someone who cared. The melody of the Sonata rang through the vacuum of space.

* * *

Murdock sought out the anticlimactic evening for himself in his room. Even with the bars it could never be a cell, he was there by choice. The quiet was frustrating, somehow the absence of noise never felt right to him. No one spoke with him here except for the Doc- they'd talk at him and around him so he just lounged in his room every evening. The cartoons were a godsend, where else were the good guys heroes? When they weren't vilified and held in purgatory. It was one of the few timeless features that stayed true since before Nam. Part of him realized it was immature, but, it was too reassuring for him to care.

He sat attentively on his bed, Indian style, absorbing the fantastic sight of Tom chasing Jerry. It was never black and white, though you had to love the little guy...

"Oh no... Don't do it! Ouch," One of Tom's nine lives just got paid in as he ran straight out the open window. "Run, Jerry! Run!" The springs squeaked as Murdock bounced on his seat.

"Oh man, what is this?"

"Facey!" H.M whipped his head around so fast that he nearly fell. A chuckling Face was openly grinning as the older man pelted forward and wrapped him in a crushing bear hug. Relaxing the Captain noticed instantly his state of undress. "We got a job?"

"Nope,"

"Decker outside?"

"Nope," The 'p' popped mischievously this time.

"What then?" Murdock begged, looking more and more confused by the fact he was standing in the open doorway and devoid of lab coat or blazer and even his tie.

"Family visit bud. I'm your little cousin remember?" Running those two reds was decidedly worth it as he saw Murdock's face light up. "Got anywhere quiet we can catch up?"

"Sure, this way." He led Peck out into the myriad of hallways. Loping his arm comfortably over the shorter man's shoulders. They went unchallenged, a few nurses smiled approvingly as they saw the former Captain finally receive a family member. He stopped in front of the closed door, smirking an unvoiced challenge. Faking a resigned sigh, Face pulled out his picks as a stray thought collided with Murdock's mind, "Hang on... You don't know Tom and Jerry? Jasper and the Jinx?"

"Should I?" He had unlocked it in a matter of seconds and was waiting for Murdock to go through first and flick on the lights. Face didn't bat an eyelid as he did so backwards, still carrying on the conversation. Murdock could be like a dog with a bone if; no, when something caught his attention.

"You mean to tell me, THE Face-man never once snuck into the theaters as a kid?!"

"No, H.M. I did not sneak into theaters as a kid. I scammed, stole and borrowed, but I never snuck into Pictures." His voice deadpanned, masking over the faint bitterness that his childhood dredged up as he moved into the room. He halted, his eyes fixated on someone who really shouldn't be there. "Murdock, I meant 'quiet'. As in nobody else around."

It took a quick study at Temp's face to utterly confuse him. No one used this room at night- not once in the five years he'd been there. "Face, I left Billy in my room."

"It's not Billy,"

Murdock cocked his head sideways before spinning on his heels doing a visual sweep of the room. The small window arch was empty, and the white of the wall leading up to it undisturbed, no one (bar a five year old) could fit into the little percussion box and... Oh.

She had been frozen in place since the lights had been tripped. Thankfully it was as the last chord of the movement had struck. Beethoven knew what he was doing when he set the dynamics well below piano at ppp. Any louder and whoever it was would have heard. Kay had been about to turn as she recognized the singer's voice, but sat stiffly as she noted the other.

"I must beg your pardon my lady, forgive our intrusion. Will you please continue your masterpiece." Thankful to escape the conversation, she instantly began to play again. Not thinking about what she was doing as Murdock quietly added, "Face, you can trust her."

She didn't hear whatever Face said in reply, distracted by the old melody she was playing. It had been a long time since this piece had had the cobwebs dusted off it and Kay worked hard to keep her mind empty so that the muscle memory had control; allowing the patterns to bring her the notes. Besides, her dumb and deaf routine was easy to fall back on. Murdock had been the only one to ever see through it.

...

"I wanted to stay with you for a while instead of acquiring a place. The others are thinking about dropping in later this week." The melody that girl was playing was eating away at him. Starting something like an itch he desperately needed to scratch in his mind. 'Focus,' He sharply corrected himself, "How are you holding up?"

"I've been worse,"

"-And you've been better." Face sighed as he finally relaxed into the atmosphere that was Murdock. "Common, let's get some sleep."

He guided himself out of the room, knowing the other man would follow. Finally allowing the exhaustion overtake him completely; he stripped off his shirt and shoes as soon as he took three steps into Murdock's quarters. Curled up into the single bed and once it dipped under the weight of his crazy friend, Face was out like a light.

* * *

Murdock woke first the next morning, but didn't move an inch. The lines of exhaustion on his friend's face worried him and it was barely hidden behind levity. So he didn't move. There was plenty of time to question him later and get that world class smile back. Sleep came first. Lying prone on the bed the older man kept watch, making sure that Decker or an Orderly wasn't going to burst through his door and ruin both his and Face's day, using this task at hand to focus his mind.

"H," A sleep muffled voice muttered as sheets were flung back against itself while the voices owner swung his legs round to sit upright at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?" Murdock asked softly.

Face cleared his throat, looking over his shoulder to Murdock who was just starting to sit up Indian style next to him and smiled ruefully. "Thanks," He didn't need to say what for nor did Murdock need to ask why. They'd shared quarters and beds enough times to know that Murdock had kept away the nightmares that often plagued the younger man when he slept alone. The extra sleep was a godsend; tripled by the fact there was no mission or crazy wake up call going on around him. Therefore zero stress and being woken up by Bigfoot calls was uncalled for under any circumstances.

"So what's been going on lately?"

"Hmm, nothing really. Just been studyin' cows."

"Ranger Rider again?"

"Nah, herd dynamics. It's a fascinating field."

Temp chuckled, 'He would say that.' "You'll be as bad as Hannibal if you keep that up. Anything in particular about it?"

"The unfairness of the system... I mean look at those at the center are kept sheltered from the predators and those on the perimeter are a four footed fast food buffet! Unless they're like that great big mud sucker and too ugly to catch, they're dead meat." Murdock drawled out, maintaining a frantic pace as he watched his brother's shoulders slump.

"There are quite a few predators who try frontal attacks and their about as stupid as we are when we do them. Except ours work because of the old man, theirs don't. The smart hunters divide and conquer. Murdock the cows at the center have nowhere to run or hide, they're stuck where they are."

"They hide among the group; they're safe, protected even. The outliers have nothing."

"They blew a hole in your door!"

A sense of understanding flooded Murdock, sparking clarity in his eyes. 'Oh, Facey.' His voice dropped to a whisper as he grasped the man's shoulder firmly. Feeling his friend's hurt intensely. "I'm alright."

"You might not have been," Face replied to the bed covers. Nam had proved to be a learning curve- completing his childhood education on a screwed up world. He did not trust easily; as a conman, a soldier, a fugitive and as an orphan he'd been taught the lies of society. He may play them to his advantage, but he refused to harm others with them. There was enough destruction and pain already and Murdock deserved less than the share he'd already been dealt.

"But I am. We can't look at the past forever, otherwise we'd be walkin' right into lamp posts and traffic and cars and and trains and windows and..."

"Okay!" He interjected jumping to his feet, knowing full well Murdock could continue for hours, "Murdock," A broken boy sighed.

"Temp, I understand, I really do. Sometimes we can't help it.

AN If you like this story like I hope you do, please post a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Why'd he bothered getting a doctorate in the first place was beyond him. Why he thought getting other members of the team was a sane option, he didn't have a clue. And how...how on earth these two just fitted was unbelievable. Peck's youth didn't match his demeanor, no, he had matured well beyond his limited years; being quite the opposite to his patient, who appeared to be a constant child. Somehow they balanced each other's insecurities and pain while heightening their insanity. Resulting in the fact that Murdock's shared session was driving the poor doctor crazy.

"I think that is quite enough!"

"But,"

"Don't say butt to a doctor Facey, they put sharp things there."

"Murdock!" The doctor was very close to either slamming his clipboard into his face or committing himself at the institute across town.

"Well, it's true." Face rammed his elbow discreetly into Murdock's side as he pouted. "Aw, come on, loosen up a little!"

The Lieutenant's eyebrows arched skywards, miming the unspoken, 'Oh really?' Which the Captain shrugged off, 'This chance doesn't come every day...' His action answered. With their eyes locked as they conversed silently, the pair didn't notice the shrink's growing frustration.

"Out!" Their attention was back on him immediately. "That's it, session over, we're done." He watched as they shared a quick glance and saw both draw that last second breath that preceded speech. Jumping to his feet, the doctor beat his sanity and left first, trying to figure out where it had begun to spiral out of his control. They might be Ying and Yang, but right now he couldn't care less. His patient was more stable -even if he wasn't- so at least the plan was working.

Shrugging at each other, they headed back to the music room as if nothing unusual had happened. In their mind nothing had.

"Whatcha think did it?" Murdock drawled merrily.

"I'm not sure, maybe sometime between you performing Hamlet in just a few minutes and our discussion on the definition of a 'bad' landing."

"Oh, I though it might've been when I jumped up on your lap when he mentioned Jerry."

"Well he was saying, 'Jerry - cans,' Murdock."

* * *

The same woman was still seated at the piano, playing the same melody that she had last night. Her mind drifting back to the better days... She wasn't alone in her thoughts either. Murdock kneeled before the window, leaning against the frame as he gazed out into the garden. The man who was still following him sat, propped up by the window's adjacent wall with his legs stretched over Murdock's; humming the melody he was hearing. Then it clicked, he knew this song. He had known it for as long as he could remember. The notes soon turned into words.

"God his own shall tend and nourish; in his holy courts they flourish. From all evil powers he spares them; in his mighty arms he bears them." Face choked over the first verse, recalling the words and power the old Sister had sang this same hymn. He continued with greater confidence as another small voice joined his.

"Neither life nor death shall ever from the Lord his children sever; for to them his grace revealing, he turns sorrow into healing.

God has given, he has taken, but his children ne'er forsaken; his the loving purpose solely to preserve them pure and holy."

Murdock faced the room again as soon as he heard Face sing. His voice was pain and melancholy and it hurt him to hear his little brother sing in such a way. It was so hard to remember a time when the kid had really acted his age, he came to the team broken and had been moulded into the twenty-five going fifty years old man he was now. There were times that the child got out; where Peter Pan got a chance to fly. But the main question was why they were both singing.

"Miss Anderson, how come you never sang with me before?"

"Crap," The boys could feel her paling.

"Don't worry Kay, Facey's the best." Murdock reassured her, as Face joined in realizing he hadn't spoken to her yet.

"Kay I promise you he's telling the truth. You can trust me."

"Why?"

"Because you have every reason not to."

Kay spun in her seat. Very few people would answer that way. In fact only one ever had, he knew the hymn backwards, upside down and inside out too. 'It couldn't be, could it?' "T?" She waited nervously as the man stared at her.

"Kylie?!" He leapt to his feet, pulling the girl up into his arms and twirled her around as a cheeky grin grew. Face looked at her as if seeing her for the very first time. "You've grown up. What are you doing here?"

"Duh, I'm eighteen you dolt."

"Really? I wondered what had happened to those cute little pigtails..." Face mused, tapping the ends of her hair up playfully.

"Templeton!" She pouted, flicking her hand against his arm hard.

He laughed it off, "They were cute."

"And so the plot thickens, the Lady reunites with her knight..." Murdock interjected in his best British accent, trying to prompt an explanation. "But, the King was lying in wait. Waiting for his chance to foil the fair maiden's plan and dispatch the distracted hero." Feigning to grab a sword from his waist and pulled it on Face.

Face's lopsided smile turned back onto him, "HM, this is Kylie Saunders,"

"T was my 'protector' at the orphanage. He used to watch out for me and chase away the monsters under my bed."

"Always a sucker for a pretty face Face." HM tutted, "But I thought your name was And..."

"Anderson? It is, I changed it when I was adopted. Kay was a nickname from Dad, he said I was like Sir Kay when I bet up my sister's bullies."

Both Temp and Murdock burst out in laughter. Even Kylie relented into flashing an innocent grin their way. She could understand the humor; being a slim five-six with long strawberry curls it was hard to see her as a fighter; especially in a mental hospital. Dad had always called her a wild flower because of her delicate looks and the subtle thorns. Her humor stilled, 'God I miss you. Both of you...'

"Kye, what are you doing here in the VA?"

A stray tear crawled slowly down her check. Instinctually Face reached out his had and brushed it away with his calloused thumb, releasing the spring, setting the tears free as her body collapsed against Temp. As the younger man held her tightly whispering soft words, Murdock quietly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm embarrassed to admit I wrote this chappie :)

* * *

True to his word, Hannibal and BA were in the next day and it was Face's quiet cue to leave. Unless they had a job to take preference the risk was too high for the three of them to be in one location. Especially in a place as hot as the VA.

Both men felt truly refreshed as they headed for the music room that day, they had both managed a full night's rest and had co-ordinated today's therapy session -which had been reined back by the Doc and Hannibal so some progress could be made, allowing Face to leave as planned. Though the pair had insisted of going to the studio first to the curious, and suspicious, scrutiny of their team mates.

"King Arthur and his knights of the table round, Sir Kay." Murdock announced brightly in a broad, lilting accent as he shoved the door open.

"HM don't scare me like that when I'm playing!" The young girl at the piano chastised, getting to her feet she flashed him a grin that belied her tone as she ran past him into Face's arms. "Do you have to go?" She whispered into his chest, holding him just a little tighter.

"Yeah," Temp placed a chaste kiss her forehead. Fixing his eyes meaningfully on the tall pilot behind her. "Murdock'll look out for you here and if you need me. I'm just a call away Kylie, now, behave."

"Face," Hannibal growled in warning, perplexed as to what his Lieutenant was playing at. The young blonde disentangled his arms from her and left. Deciding not to get caught up in details with the Colonel just yet -he didn't exactly want to hash out his early days to everyone. Ever.

Silence encroached upon the room. That is, until Murdock cleared his throat.

"Uh huh, Kay this is Sargent B.A Baracus and this is Colonel Hannibal Smith."

Kay snapped out a crisp salute that was returned hesitantly.

"Captain, a word." Hannibal ordered, pulling the taller man into a corner. "What has been going on these last two days and who is she?!"

"Well we met Kay here and got talking..."

"Yes, and I know for a fact Face has exceedingly bad judgement when it comes to women. But what if she goes to Decker? Did either of you think about that?"

"Sir, permission to speak." The girl in question interjected.

"Granted."

"My Father would come back from the grave to kick my arse if I ever betrayed someone who has done as much for me as he has. He is probably the nearest thing to a family member I have left and if you for one moment think I'll turn over anyone of you, then by all means, shoot me. I'm no snitch." Kylie retorted emotionlessly, making HM scowl at his CO.

The terse quiet atmosphere was back though neither Murdock or BA felt inclined to interrupt. This was up to their leader to decide. But the silence dragged on.

"My Father was Lieutenant General Hamish Anderson." Kaylie admitted, chocking on the words. She had all of their interest now. "He used to tell me and my sister stories about the units you commanded..."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to prove it. I can't afford to trust easily nowadays." Hannibal said cooly, he wanted to believe her. Hamish was a name that should be untouchable to double crossing.

"You introduced him to Helen at a party, stateside, after Korea. She had been your date to it; every time he wrote you he addressed the letter itself to, 'Tennessee Waltzer,' After they were married." Kylie recalled, smiling a little at the way his face would light up momentarily as he recalled the first few years of his marriage.

B.A. and Murdock exchanged incredulous looks with each other and then the Colonel who was laughing. Hamish had never failed to let him forget that night.

"It's true boys. I apologize for my curtness earlier, I must ask though - you didn't know Face during Vietnam did you? I thought I knew of all the girls he saw more than twice..."

Kay made a face of absolute repulsion, and faked gagging noises much to the trio's amusement and astonishment to two of them. "Ew, I mean... I guess he's cute, but ah, God no. Before a couple days ago, I hadn't seen T in what? Ten years? And if you want to know more you'd better ask him."

They recognized the hard edge to the last statement and nodded respectfully. The three of them were more than aware that Face never talked about his childhood. And as frustrating as it was at times, no pushing would be done on their behalf. They watched her give Murdock a brief hug and depart allowing the three men to talk among themselves.

Unlike Face, they didn't intend on staying beyond nightfall. BA in particular didn't plan on staying long at all; he hated the VA like he hated all hospitals. They just weren't natural to him so while he would grumble, moan and curse the whole time. His presence ensured it was clear though that he was there fool- no matter how annoying he was. They were a team and nothing got between them. Hannibal had dragged them together and he'd keep them together. It was just another little fact of their complicated lives. Hannibal swept a critical eye over his Captain. Scouting for any traces of the ghosts Vietnam had left buried in the pilot's psyche. He recognized the restlessness- unsurprisingly worn down from it's excursion during therapy- but none of the disconcerting absence that had left him catatonic. What ever was worrying the man had been dealt with and whether or not Face would be back at his flat when he got there tonight, Hannibal had no idea. It was really a matter of when.

Murdock had something to focus on now, in watching over Hamish's daughter the demons would be kept at bay. Focus gave him the sorely needed clarity if anything got out of hand and it was what made him so great for his job. His near photographic memory... Hannibal had to wonder if the kid even realized that the babysitting role he'd entrusted to HM benefitted both parties in such a huge way.

"No way fool, I ain't making no band with you!"

"Come on, I can see it now... 'Murdock and the Mud-sucker,' We'll be famous!" HM exclaimed, sweeping his free hand across the vista. As if pointing to their name in the limelight. "Of course, the power house love ballads I'll save for you..."

The black man paled, recoiling in horror and pulling out of the embrace causing Murdock's arm to drop to his side. "You crazy, Fool."

"Boys," Hannibal broke in, "BA and I will have to go soon- visiting hours are almost up. You'll be alright Murdock?"

"Fool ain't ever been right Colonel." Was muttered before the other man could answer.

"Right as rain Colonel," He grinned, taking a deep breath.

"Oh give me a home where the A-Team roam,

Where the mad and the crazy play,

Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,

And the skies are not cloudy all day."

"I'll see you in the van Hannibal!" BA interjected, covering his ears and storming out. While Murdock kept singing the chorus which Hannibal joined in for. Waiting to see what he'd do to the next verse.

"Where BA is so pure, and Face-man so free,

The Colonel's plans going right,

That I would not exchange my home on the range,

For all of the cities so bright.

Home, home on the range,

Where the mad and the crazy play,

Where seldom is heard a discouraging word,

And the skies are not cloudy all day."

"I quite like that song," Hannibal laughed, "Maybe you should teach it to Face and give BA a campfire to remember when the next job comes along."

"Sure thing Colonel,"


	6. Chapter 6

AN: well this is the epilogue but I don't know if I'll tap into a few ideas this story has left me with. Review if you'd like me to do any sort of continuation. Until next time, farewell and Merry Christmas

* * *

A few days later, Murdock and Kay ran across the other's path in the studio. For a while Murdock just sat, listening to her play Mozart until a few of the longstanding questions he had popped into mind. But he waited for her to finish the piece first. It was amazing the depth she could get out of a simple upright.

"Kay, what was all the fuss about with that guitar? It looked like an ordinary six-string to me."

"It is," Sadness crept into her voice, picturing the surprise and warmth of people who did something extraordinary for her. "My Father got it for me... It was my first birthday with them."

"I'm sorry," Murdock replied, feeling more than a little angry. How could anyone be as cruel as that? He made a mental note to talk to Face and decided to change topic, "But why music? Why choose to go incommunicado with the rest of the world?"

"That's just it. I don't have words for the rest of the world about 'this', my world was my family... Music has this amazing ability that I'm sure you know without realizing it HM; it can be our hopes, grief, dreams, words, feelings, memories; a prayer, or everything at once. It can say what I can't. It can trigger all of those things...You just... have to listen."

A week from that day the A-Team had a new job on the East coast. Murdock had walked out the front door of the VA wearing a lab coat alongside his best friend, who had waltzed in; who had minutes earlier requested the release of one guitar to one-very pretty- nurse and placed it in the girl's room without waking her. Leaving a short note before striking up a professional conversation about depression in youth with an older doctor who was also heading out for the night.

When Murdock got back Kay said nothing about the return of the instrument when they next met; only having gone back and retrieved it from her room, she played it for him. Reverently picking a bright, melancholic Moonlight Sonata. Telling whoever was listening of her sorrow and happiness at being reconnected with a part of her family.


End file.
